notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bhoghad
'Bhoghad '''was an Uruk in the service of Mordirith, the steward of the Lord of the Nazgûl in Angmar. Vicious, ruthless but charismatic, Bhoghad rose through the ranks by murdering his superiors and rivals, or by intimidating lesser orcs into supporting him. This gained him Mordirith's attention, who named him ''Angmar akh Parûnash (Mouth of Angmar), his personal messenger and emissary, despite the his treacherous nature. In TA 3018, Bhoghad was sent by his lord as Messenger of the Crown, an official and vaguely tolerated spy in Ashûrz the Great Goblin's Court. In this position, he became a chief of the goblins of Goblin-Town, imposing his authority through his own Blogmal Guard and rising as ''Ashdurbúk akh Parûnash ''(Mouth of the Sole Ruler) and becoming a trusted servant of Ashûrz. Despite this, Bhoghad's true allegiance remained with Mordirith and he reported any of the Great Goblin's decisions and actions back to his lord. At the Goblin King's orders, Bhoghad left Goblin-Town and went to Bree-land, where he enlisted the service of Bill Ferny and his band of Man, Orc and Half-orc brigands to learn more about the Shire and affairs in Eriador. So he learned that Saruman had been using the a squint-eyed southerner known as Doeth to buy pipe-weed and gain detailed maps and lists of the Shire and that he sought a hobbit called Frodo Baggins who carried something of "great value". Hoping to claim this "precious thing" for himself, Bhoghad paid Ferny to keep his mouth shut and have Doeth learn more about Hobbiton in exchange for more gold than Saruman offered. He disguised himself as trader and stayed at the Prancing Pony Inn, which he turned into a base of operations and used to employ more ruffians to his aid. When the Nazgûl came to Bree seeking the Ring-bearer, Bhoghad had Ferny, Doeth and Euog inform them that Baggins had been there, thinking that at least he could aid the Nine and keep up the facade that he was still faithful to Angmar. The Lord of the Nazgûl ordered him to leave, for he saw through the Uruk's lies, but allowed him to live due to his usefulness. Back in Goblin-Town, Bhoghad did not reveal what he had learned, hoping that somehow he might have another chance to gain the One Ring for himself. He only told King Ashûrz that he had recruited only "several" brigands to their side and that in time their power in Eriador would grow and the Goblins would one day conquer the Shire as revenge for the defeat of their ruler Golfimbul a long time ago. Pleased, Ashûrz did not inquire further on the matter, though several of his advisors were still suspicious of his words. He learned quickly from spies that the Ring had reached Rivendell, which meant he had lost all hope of gaining it for himself. Nonetheless, he remained part of the Great Goblin's Court and a servant of Mordirith, keeping his betrayal secret from both his masters. As the Dark Lord Sauron was preparing for war, Bhoghad was commanded to convince Ashûrz to join with Mordirith. Angered by the Uruk's persistence, the Goblin King killed him at the feet of his very own throne, together with his Blogmal Guard. Category:Fanfic Category:3018 Category:3019 Category:2950 Category:Greater Orc